yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
Flower Buds
is chapter two of the Nogi Wakaba is a Hero light novel series. Hero Diary Entry : Words in brackets were previously censored by the Taisha. Doi Tamako "The days of peace continue. I used to think training everyday was pretty hard, and being at school with just the six of us was kinda boring, but once you get used to it you realize it's not actually that bad. Still, we don't know how much longer we can enjoy this period of peace. With things as they are, I'm kinda worried about Chikage. She's the most fragile out of the Shikoku heroes. But Wakaba doesn't seem to notice it. Wakaba is strong. Because she's strong, she might not understand people's weaknesses. It can't be helped. I suppose I'll have to look after her. Just leave it to Tama." Summary August 31, 2018. The chapter starts with Wakaba recalling how Shikoku was the exact same way as it was during the attack. The beauty of the Edo Sea, transportation, passerbys, and cicadas. She recalls after the attack, a tree named the Shinju was created and a wall made out of plant tissue enclosed Shikoku. The wall kept out vertex but only to an extent. She thinks to herself that people's hearts still haven't been healed since the attack, as sky fear syndrome was getting worst around town. She soon hears someone call her name in a playful manner and Hinata is there scolding her, "There you go making that face again. Excess stress and strain are bad for your body. If you're going to be like that then - Eh!" Hinata moved the cotton swab in a circular motion inside her ear, with Wakaba's strength soon leaving her. Hinata was to be considered a pro at cleaning Wakaba's ears and when she finished, Wakaba felt a slight bit of regret that it was over. Hinata soon tells her to start up the hero communication and she picks up her sword and goes to the telecommunication device. Wakaba and Utano soon converse with each other, Utano tells her the recent attack was bad, but she also says the attack from three years ago was worst. Utano starts to say something but is quickly cut off. Utano says the line was getting more unstable as time passed on, leaving Wakaba feeling depressed. She changes the subject quickly and tells Utano to finally settle her score. Which is better, Udon or Soba? They have many rebuttals but the chimes are soon rang and both say their food was spared. Wakaba soon greets Tamako and Anzu and Tamako is angered to see she wasn't first again. Next came Hinata, Tamako soon starts to fondle her breast saying she was trying to "tear them off." Next, Koori Chikage came into the room and next, Takashima Yuna. Chikage says good morning to Yuna and she reaponds with a good morning as well. She asks why Yuna was late and she states she was watching a martial arts show. She suddenly kicks into the air, and Chikage says if she raises her leg too high, it exposes her underwear. This leaves Yuna flustered. The homeroom teacher starts class with a video recording of the military trying to kill the vertex with their artillery but to no avail. They chew through the steel like nothing and ate the people inside as if they were meals. Chikage tells herself why don't the gods fight the vertex instead. Tamako replies with "maybe they did, there was an earthquake before, that maybe was the gods going at it." The girls all head to lunch and discuss the terrible events. Yuna replies happily leaving the heroes surprised. She soon says the udon was so good she lost track of her surroundings. The heroes soon finish eating and Wakaba goes to communicate with Nagano. The line is getting more unstable as Wakaba and Utano discuss a different delicacy this time. The days pass by normally as the line became more unstable. The line was incredibly unstable and Utano says sorry to Wakaba. She tells her she had to fight a persistent vertex and the line is almost cut off before Utano greets her off saying, "The rest is in your hands now, Nogi-san." Leaving Wakaba angered, Hinata comes in and easily imagines what happens. Wakaba soon notices everything stopped, even Hinata who came into the room. The cicadas, transporation, everything stopped. Her phone had a sudden notification alerting her of the forestization. A rare phenomenon when a vertex steps through the wall barrier. The surroundings are changed at Wakaba's very eyes and all buildings, cars, and people are changed into roots, ivy and plant tissue. Wakaba pulls out her sword and now accepts the duty of protecting mankind's last shelter. The duty of protecting humanity was now passed onto the five heroes of Shikoku. Navigation Category:Chapter Category:Light Novel